A Mother in Heart A Protector in Soul
by Lioness Of the fire
Summary: Kagome was never the one for fighting but more of a Nurturing soul, in the Era she felt most complete in she finds both hardship and love from the most unsuspecting people and with a new weapon and Dark evil are threatening all.


I do not own the series, book, or anime of Inuyasha they are owned by their respected parties and person.

I due own my Oc's , fight scenes , drama, romance and plot.

* * *

><p>'<em>Thoughts'<em>

"Speaking"

**-Beast-**

Glossary 

Dai Youkai: Demon lord

Yoki: Demon Spiritual Energy

Reikei: Healing energy, with opening yourself to the energy around you.

Reiatsu: Spiritual pressure

Yukata: is the type of clothing, worn by every day person or every day wear (informal)

Kimono: formal, elegant dress

Samiyosho : the insects Naraku controls ,

Dokkoaso : the poison Sesshomaru has in his claws and body

Roka: are the corridors' and hallways in a home

Oni: simple low level demons

No kimi: suffix for Lord or lady

Engawa: the wooden rail less walk ways, often led outside or garden

Denka: Used after a name for prince's or princesses

Chi Chi, Oto –san: Father

Obaa-san : grandmother

Ha ha, Oka-san: Mother

Shikon no Tama: the name of the jewel

Andon-bakama : red grab pants that Mikos wear

Shini Damachu: dead soul collectors that follow Kikyo

Shiro: castle, home of lord

Mou yame tara: stop fooling around

Hanyou: half demon

Tadaima : I'm back

Happi :top part of the out shippo usually wear ,coat or shirt of sorts

* * *

><p>Kagome lifted herself from the lid of the old Bone-Eaters well. The weight seemed to lift off her shoulders, as she took in the clean air of the feudal era. It was so much cleaner and its sweet refreshing air was more pleasant than the modern era. She was able to go back after the battle with Naraku had ended and managed to get all her schooling done, even graduate from high school. It had been a vicious battle, which resulted in the shards of jewel shattering once more.<p>

Her thoughts soon went back to that day.

**~Flash Back~**

Kagome was busy keeping her Reiatsu in check, her barrier was the one currently protecting both the young ones, Rin and Shippo. Kagome was giving it her all in this fight and her own motherly instincts were in over drive making sure nothing would come near the children. Suddenly a spike of a very powerful yoki appeared; she quickly turned to where she sensed it and gasped in shock at the sight. There was Sesshomaru in his real demon form, and Kagome was able to see how magnificent he was. He still had the blue-Parisian crescent moon on his forehead. His tail was long and flowing with strands of fur curling and straightening in the wind, there were tuffs of fur on each of his four paws. He also had a mane of fur along his neck and chest. His ears were long and floppy. Soon he had grabbed the three large oni that were causing him trouble, he had no trouble snapping their bodies with his fangs as his dokkaso saliva poured out of his mouth and fell to the ground. The bodies and bits of the oni were melted from the strong poison, as if he knew she was looking at him, Sesshoumaru's head turned to where she was standing. In a flash, he moved closer to Naraku attachments and where the Samiyosho were located. Even though she knew he would not be affected from any poison, she could not help but worry.

'_Oh my, why am I so concerned about him? Sesshomaru-sama can handle himself, ' _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tug from her Reikei and soul.

Kikyo was near again, but she felt more whole. Kagome couldn't find a way to describe it, but she knew it couldn't be good news. They had all managed to make it to the front of the battle scene, after battling what seem like forever. They reached the point where all of them were now facing the evil hanyou, named Naraku.

Kagome stood tall; looking Naraku in the eye and not even filching, "Naraku your end is here, all the death and suffering you have caused ends here today," her dark-crystal blue eyes not showing any fear.

She had to be brave, taking her bow and notching an arrow; she took a running start and let it fly. The arrow was filled enough of her Reikei that she could muster while still keeping the barrier at a safe level. Beside her the others gave way to their own attacks, Sango let her Hiraikotsu go fast and powerful, Inuyasha let go of the Wind Scar. Kikyo was by his side and let one of her own arrows fly with his swing, combining it to make it even more powerful.

Shockingly, after the combined attack Naraku was finally dead; there were many tears of joy. Finally, those poor souls that had been affected by the hanyou were at peace. Kagome took this time to run to where she saw the remaining jewel shards, which Naraku had with him when he had fallen. The shards were the most tainted of any she had seen before, but with just a touch of her hands the black disappeared to a sparkly pink. She happily turned to her friends and ally's showing them the shard, taking the small pouch that hung from a string on her neck. She took out the shards they had been able to save and capture, and the jewel was once again complete. Soon a flash of light surrounded her whole body, just before it did Kikyo had move to her side and the flash captured her has well. Kagome opened her eyes gasping, as she saw Kikyo with her, the same cold stare she had was on her face. Looking around Kagome saw another women wearing samurai armor, with a white shirt and flowing long light red andon-bakama. Kagome made the connection instantly, seeing the long black hair, coal eyes, and the jewel point star on her forehead.

"Midoriko- Sama," Kagome gasped.

The women smiled at her, "Yes child, new guardian of the Shikon no Tama, it is I Midoriko."

Kagome was startled when Kikyo spoke up has well, "Midoriko-sama, it is not her that is the true guardian, but I Kikyo. I am the true miko, who is the guardian of the jewel."

Midoriko turned to Kikyo, with a light airy voice and said, "Yes, I know of you Kikyo. I give thanks to you, but your purpose has been served. Speak now to me, what is it that you wish."

Kagome was shocked, the jewel could not be wished upon for it would cause havoc once again.

"Midoriko-sama, you cannot give Kikyo the jewel to be wish upon. It will only cause the jewel to remain here and cause more trouble," Kagome shouted.

"Foolish girl hush, you should know how to talk to your betters that is Midoriko-sama you speak to," Kikyo said harshly to Kagome.

"Clam down, both of ye. I know what the child speaks of, no worries. I give this wish freely, for the jewel shall not be wished upon," the women looked at the now relieved Kagome, the worries of the jewel fading. "Aie, I give this to you Kikyo. Your wish, for all you have done in this life and the life you truly had before."

Kikyo was silent as she thought and finally spoke to the legendary miko, "I wish to live again, so that I may have the life that was taken from me and so I continue using my power to help keep order."

Midoriko was silent in deep thought; Kagome was worried would this mean she would die. For the soul they both her and Kikyo shared.

"Very well Kikyo last guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I give this wish, but you will not have the soul that the girl carriers for it is rightfully hers, you will have your own."

Midoriko raise her hands and a light engulfed Kikyo, the souls that the clay women carried floated away to the afterlife and the light blue-pinkish one returned to Kagome. The light resided, showing Kikyo was human and alive once again.

Midoriko turned to Kagome, "Young one worry not, but the jewel has been greatly disturb by the being know as Naraku and must again be shattered to be truly pure."

Kagome listen to the women, and nodded to show she understood, "Midoriko-sama won't the shards be tainted once more, if others have found them," Kagome asked.

"Yes child they will, but you will have the strength to purify the tainted shards. You will know when it is done," Midoriko said her voice seeming softening, "I have little time child, your soul is old and young. Live with no regret, I hope no more hardships happen on your part, but trails to make you stronger."

The women voice was getting fainter the light around them residing slowly, "Know this child, your power is not measured by the force of life you can take, but give remembrance to my words. Be well and Kami be with you." The voice finally faded and the light disappeared, letting them fall back on the ground gently with the other gathering around them.

Sesshomaru watched from afar, Kagome saw that he was without his sword and wondered what happen to it. With the news of Kikyo being able to relive her life wore off, when Kagome gasped was heard as the jewel began to beat in her hands. Opening her palm for what she knew what was about to happen, the Shikon no Tama went into the air and shattered once again. The pieces going far from what their eyes could see.

"You bitch! What you have gone and done now. You're really useless, now you have gone and broke it again," Inuyasha yelled at Kagome getting right into face and growling his displeasure.

Before Kagome could explain, Kikyo spoke up.

"Is it not obvious Inuyasha, she made a selfish wish and as such the jewel has broken once again," her voice was light and airy so that it could mask a lie. Inuyasha fell for it.

"Bitch, what did you wish for? You should have left it to Kikyo, at least she knew what she was doing," he made a move to grab her arm, but was thrown to the side.

"You are disgraceful hanyou, you are a disgrace to our father's name. Why do you still listen to the once dead miko still?," the cold and harsh tone of Sesshomaru was heard.

His hand residing back to his side, he had then turned to Kagome, "Miko you and your kit are welcome to travel with this Sesshomaru, if you so please to." And he turned back leaving the rest shocked at his actions.

**~end flash back ~**

Now thinking back to the day things slightly made sense, Miroku and Sango had their wedding soon after that. Kagome loved seeing two of her dearest friends, no longer having to worry about the danger and soon had their first child. Kagome also accepted Sesshomaru invitation of his pack and quite like it. He saw her not has a reincarnation or object that was to be used. She told him of where she came from and how it was important to return, he even had listened to her worries. After a short time he had come to a decision to watch Shippo, while she returned home and settle things there. She saw the tip of a hut and started to run has fast has she could, getting more excited now that she was close.

Finally she arrived at the entrance of the village, happy to see it was lively and grown in comparison from the 1 year she had been gone. She passed by villagers who greeted her with tears in their eyes, that the far away Miko heroine had returned. Though, she also heard gossip behind her back and a few even openly glared at her, _'why are they glaring and gossiping at me for,'_ Kagome said to herself. Picking up her pace to the old miko, she wanted to see.

When the familiar, wooden hut came into view she happily called out to the older miko, "Obaa-san Kaede, Tadaima it's me Kagome."

Waiting for the familiar endo accented miko. But she instead came to face with her sister Kikyo, she was not dressed in the usual miko garb, instead she wore a lavish kimono with silver shinidamchu.

Kagome was nervous slightly, as the older miko gave her a cold stare. She was joined by Inuyasha; Kagome couldn't contain herself after finally seeing her old friend again. She jumped and held her arms out for a fierce hug, when a harsh hand came out and hit her straight across her face and shoulder.

"Ahhhhh," Kagome screamed, which could be heard through the village.

When she looked up, she saw that Inuyasha had blood on his claws. Gingerly raising her hand she felt the warm liquid on an open cut on her cheek. Another deeper cut running from her shoulder and a little ways down on the simple yukata, she wore. She looked back up and saw that Inuyasha was wearing a look of hate on his face, with Kikyo by his side. The older girl had a cold smirk on her face as she had her arm around his waist.

"Now that you're here, we can have the peace that we had before. Isn't that right Inu-Kun." Kikyo had her hand under his chin petting him like a real dog.

"Kikyo's right, we don't need you here anymore," Inuyasha voice was stern and cold has ice.

Meanwhile Kagome couldn't get it through her head, shock was too much for her

"W…ww…what do you do mean Inuyasha? Why are you acting this way?," she managed to get up from the ground the light bleeding of her cheek still flowing.

"It is obvious girl, he does not care for you and he never did," the women was smug, "You should leave girl, you're not welcomed or wanted here anymore, no one needs you here," Kikyo finished returning to her cold tone.

Kagome wasn't one to back down from anything, even if this meant that her friendship was ruined, she would stand up for herself, "You don't have the right to say that Kikyo, it was Midoriko that told us, that it would be me to put the jewel back together again it's my duty," Kagome yelled.

"Ha! You foolish girl, my Reiatsu is far more powerful and with Inuyasha it is unstoppable. We have already gathered five shards, while you left for your era," Kiyo said.

She took out a pouch and held it out for Kagome to see. She poured out five shining pink shards for her to see. Kagome looked at the shards and notice how they shined in her hands _'But they still don't look right to me_.'

Kagome looked at Kikyo, and said with a stern voice, "You don't order me around Kikyo, it's not your decision what I do here. Now I want to know were Sango, Miroku, and Baa-chan are?"

She regarded Kikyo with little interest; she would not be able to greet Inuyasha, as he had made his final decision to stay with her. However, she knew who her real friends were, after that she would look for Sesshomaru and rejoin him with Shippo and Rin. _'How I missed them. I hope they missed me.'_

She momentarily blushed at the thought, since the short while she had been with Sesshomaru, it felt very right to be with him. Caring for little Rin, Shippo, Ah-Uh, and even the imp kappa Jaken. It had been very rewarding to her sprit. She cared for Sango, Miroku, and the little neko-yokai. They were her family, but they now were married and she would not want to impose on their new happiness.

She was shot back down to earth when Inuyasha yelled at her, "Hey wretch! I am talking to you, Sango and Miroku left to go to a village, where there is a festival, so they went with their brats. The old hag died half a year ago," he made no reaction on his face about the old women's death.

**Elsewhere in the Western Lands of the Moon**

In a magnificent Shiro far beyond were the un-privileged could see, laid the lands of the powerful and feared Dai Yokai Sesshomaru. The shiro was large with eighty-three buildings, making up the keep and around it's self with moats for protection. Towards the far east side and surrounding the middle were the vast gardens and koi pounds. The shiro was called Rising Dog Palace, for the setting on top of a large hill situated next to a mountain, which the back was always protected by the mountain side and earth. The front was fortified with varying towers with archers and guards situated on and around them. You could see the guards making their rounds and servants milled around doing chores and cleaning.

Suddenly a Water Kappa retainer was wishing he did not have to work, "Aiiiiii, you fiendish children. Mou yametara come back, Sesshomaru-sama has said that you were to be at your studies an hour each day. Come back!"

The two said children now giggled silently, as the kappa in question ran right past them and back into the engawa.

"I think we got him now Rin-chan , now let's make our escape," a small childish voice whispered into the ear of a human girl, strangely though she still appeared to be eight years old and had not age one bit from the past three years.

The voice that had spoken was the little fox kitsune, he had his fiery red hair tied in a short pony tail with a leather cord. He no longer wore the little bule happi with acorns on it, but now wore a dark green and blue nu-bakama, with a small charm presently clipped on the front. The charm was in the shape of a crescent moon that was in a light green color, though as an added bonus, he had a new top hidden in the fold of his nu-bakama.

His playmate spoke up, "Ne Shippo–kun, you know that Oto-san doesn't want us to be leaving the shrio without anyone knowing."

The little girl now wore a cute white and purple pastel checkered kimono, she too had a little charm with a crescent moon. It hung on a little sting on her obi bow.

"He said, that there has been unrest and it becoming dangerous," Rin told Shippo as she put her hands on her hips. A habit she had picked up from the young women she considered her mother, Kagome.

~…~

In the shiro a certain Dai-Youkai sat at his desk, many scrolls lay open and a few were neatly tied to be sent out. He was working on a scroll in front of him, when the news he had gotten was unsettling at best. As the Lord of the West, all youkai living on his lands were to report to him in time of need. The scroll he had, told of how a small tribe of Snow Kitsune had discovered a relic of some sort. They thought it was the Wakizashi, a spell book of a once powerful evil yuki-onna. It was not the Lord or the Major General that asked for his help, but the head healer of the tribe. An old kitsue named, Fujimoto, he worried, because the Lord would not hear of his pleas that the relic could not be used in any way and needed to be destroyed. The Lord wanted to use it as his own, and Fujimoto feared that General Tatsuo was going to revolt. The scroll ended with a plea to him, to bring help and to destroy the relic, before anyone new evil emerge.

Sesshomaru could feel the head ache approaching at the news; he had only just gotten back from searching for a few of the jewel shards. He knew his worthless bother and the wretch, he called his lover had also been searching for the shards as well.

**-The one who walks again MUST die- ** His restless inner inu yokai spoke clearly; he wanted to be done with the once dead miko.

He couldn't agree more; however he would settle for mediation in his private room. It was time to further to dwell into his mind, over the things happening in his land. He opened the screen door to his private room, one that held a special barrier that allowed only a few chosen to enter.

**-Our lands, must be kept at peace let us find our chosen. She must come back to us and the pups wish for her and so do we- **He spoke with a deep growl.

Sesshomaru knew of who he spoke of right away. He was very connected with his beast and knew how much Rin and Shippo needed there surrogate mother.

'_We cannot go for her yet, this one knows the yearning you have. It has been one year, she will be back soon,'_ he spoke to his inu beast side. Suddenly coldness was felt in is very soul, his eyes opened wide with a deep red lining his golden amber eyes.

– **Chosen is in danger, to the well we must be here go! WE MUST GO, PUPS CAN COME WITH US! WE MUST PROTECT WHAT IS OURS- **The beast was threatening to take over.

His beast paced back and forth restless with the feeling that the one they had chosen, to one day mate was in danger. He was able to tie the beast down, though his own anger threaten to release it, turning quickly he left his domain. He encountered a servant crane youkai, he ordered it to take Ah-Un out and prepare the things needed for the journey. The crane flew away to carry out his orders, leaving his Lord with haste. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, as he concentrated on his next task. No doubt, the pups had run away from their lesson and Jaken was trying to find them at this moment. He felt the tug at his mind and found were they were at. The small charms he had given them were more than trinkets, the pups thought them to be, but were ancient protection and location charms given to those in his pack.

Seems like they were trying to climb the garden wall, he signed the pups were trying to find adventure. Or perhaps, the kit knew the miko was late and was weary for the arrival of the miko.

Rin had tried with all her might, but it seemed to be a losing battle. Once Shippo mention it had been three years and Kagome was surely back by now. So now, both of them were trying to climb the garden wall. Rin was wondering how they would fair once outside the walls, they were still Oto-san pups. Shippo was just about to jump on the top of the wall, when suddenly he was plopped up from the ground his happi coat being held up.

"Hey let go of me," he yelled struggling to free his little paw, waving madly.

"Hn clam yourself kit. Your mother would not like it, if I did not keep my promises to her about your well-being," Sesshomaru voice was clam has he explained to the young kitsune.

Shippo stopped his struggles hearing the voice of his caregiver, holding back tears he shouted back.

"It's not fair. I want to go to Kaa-chan, it has been three years, " the young kit shouted. Tears freely, flowing down his cheeks.

Sesshomaru knew once the kit started, Rin would follow. At that thought Rin's small sobs were heard along with the kits.

"Pups, clam yourselves, this one has news to tell you," Sesshomaru placed both Shippo and Rin his lap, he shifted only slightly so that they face him.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama we miss her, " Rin's small sob broke out, as the girl desperately tried to calm herself using her kimono to wipe her tears away.

The Dai-Youkai let southing growls emerge, waiting for the children to calm down.

"I have decided to do two things that are very important, will you two help me with them?," a slight smirk was on his face, as he knew that they would like what he had for them.

Shippo and Rin looked at each other in wonder; they loved it when they were allowed to do things for the man they saw as a father.

"YES," both children cried out, happy smiles on their faces.

A simple nod was given to them and his returned smirk was barely there, "Hn good, now listen pups," his baritone voice spoke. The two small children huddle closer to the man they consider their father both, eager to hear what he had for them to do.

* * *

><p>Thanks A lot to my Beta Reader Maryse ~ And my dear Ginseiookami<p> 


End file.
